In conventional and well known plastic, fiber and metal containers and drums, particularly of the industrial type, the tops are often provided with a chime construction having an inwardly formed bead. A chime strip surrounds the bead and conforms thereto and a lid and locking ring are utilized to cover the top of the container.
When liquids are stored it is often difficult to maintain a positive seal between the lid and the container even with the lid generally conforming to the shape of the bead on the top of the container. Accordingly, there exists a need for an effective sealing means between the top of the container and the lid to prevent leakage, and above all a seal that is inexpensive and one which can be readily and easily manufactured and applied to containers.